


I LOVE YOU OLIVARRY

by superflarrow1314



Series: J.A.C.O.B [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Constantine (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Crushes, Daddy Complex, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Multi, Teacher AU, Underage - Freeform, W.I.T.C.H AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superflarrow1314/pseuds/superflarrow1314
Summary: Anthony Eric Halliwell is in loves with both his teachers Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen who have protected him numerous times after an extreme case they tell him he's going to live with them along with Mr. Kent and Mr. Constantine. He also finds out the four have powers and he is a guardian of the DC Multiverse. Or the one shot that turned into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

It all started being rescued from gang members in the park, then it was a thwarted attempt on a kidnapping, then lately his life. Tony always was blessed to have his two teachers be there right when he truly needed them. So when his guardian nearly beat him to death, and he showed up at their doorstep bloody and deep wounds, Mr. Allen and Mr. Queen weren’t very pleased. In fact they were in fact they were infuriated.

“ Can you tell us what happened” Barry looked at the teen with soft comforting eyes as he asked. “I told him I was in love with you guys, that I wanted to be with you guys, relationship wise” he paused. “Go on” Oliver insisted. “He got angry saying ‘how dare you fall in love with the men who stopped me from getting you out of my hair’ and he started beating me saying ‘I’ll take you out myself’.” He began sobbing “Somehow I got away” he looked up at them “Please don’t make me go back” he begged. “We’re not going to” Barry said. “In fact you’re living here from now” Oliver told him rustling Tony’s hair with his right hand. Tony was confused and it showed. “ We’ve been working with the court system for a while now battling for custody. We got it finalized yesterday.” Barry explained “We told them the possibility of love or infatuation you would have with us and everyone mutually agreed is was still the right move.”

Tony began crying harder not out of sorrow or fear but pure joy. “So, does that mean I can live here and you’ll still protect me?” he asked. They nodded and he ran into Barry’s arms “Thank you so much” he said as he planted his face into Barry’s chest. “No problem” Oliver said as he rustled the teen’s hair again. “But I have a question” Tony said. “What is it?” “Well how do you expect to protect me if my guardian, or ex-guardian was trying to destroy me with probably a whole gang to do it”

Oliver and Barry looked at each other and nodded. “Well” Barry started. He snapped his fingers as well as Oliver. There was a column of flame rising above Barry’s finger with electricity spiraling through the column. Oliver had a palm sized stone hovering above his open hand with vines slowly crawling around the rock. “Woah you guys have powers” Tony said amazed. “Yeah, so does our roommates Mr. Kent and Mr. Constantine.” Barry told the kid, giving a warm smile. “You mean my other teachers live here and have powers as well” Tony was excited and obviously showing it. 

Oliver gave a quick ‘yep’ as he opened a drawer and pulled out a pendant with an orb with the letters DC spinning in it. He put it around the teens neck as he did it glowed. “What is this ?” Tony asked. “That is the heart of the DC Multiverse” Oliver said “It will keep you safe while give power when you need it” Tony was confused “Why would you give it to me then if its so powerful” he asked. “Because seeing it and making it shine means you’re supposed to have it” Barry explained still smiling. 

The next thing Tony Knew he was enveloped in light and his wounds healed and his blood soaked clothes were back to normal. But before he could do or say anything he fainted. Oliver carried him to the couch and covered him with a blanket. They heard sets of footsteps in the hallway. They saw Clark and John at the archway. “Is this passed out kid the new guardian.” John asked. Oliver and Barry nodded. “He’s inexperienced, so obviously we’ll have to protect him.” Clark said. “Well Anthony Eric Halliwell, its official, you live here now and no one will harm as long as we’re around” said Barry while stroking the teen’s hair.


	2. Chapter 2

Tony woke up surprised. He was startled by the fact of waking up to the smell of food. That and he woke up on a couch in a room he’s never seen before. At first, he thought he’d been kidnapped. But ruled that out when he thought of food being prepared and the blanket being over him. He tried thinking back to what happened. When a voice interrupted his thoughts.

“So, you’re awake now” it said. He looked and saw it was Mr. Kent. “You are feeling alright?” he asked. He got a good look at his teacher for a moment. Man, his teacher was really hot and muscular. Biceps and pecs bulging through his shirt. With his thick wavy hair that probably smelled graciously of his shampoo. He could smell his body wash and cologne from where he was sitting. 

“You’re attractive up close” he blurted out. Clark gave him an amused look. He covered his mouth and blushed from embarrassment. “What I mean is you look attractively nice today. Not that I am hitting on you or anything, but you do look freaking fantastic today. Oh God now I’m babbling.” Tony looked away and sat in a hushed silence. “It’s alright, I’m pretty sure John would agree with that” 

Tony was confused. “Who now” he asked cocking his head to the side. “John. You know, Mr. Constantine”. Tony blushed a deeper shade now “Oh, right the sexy bad boy teacher”   
“Ah, so you do know him” Clark stated. “Only by reputation” There was a small chuckle from them both.  
There was a brief moment of silence before Clark broke it. 

“You know, I was told you were shown Barry’s and Oliver’s powers last night. Want to see mine.” Tony nodded, and Clark held out his hand, fingers stretched apart as a spiraling vortex of water hovered above his hand as ice particles spun and floated around the water columns. “Woah, cool” Tony said in amazement.

“If you think that’s cool you should see when we combine our powers” said a voice behind them. “Ah, John” Clark said looking at the man standing at the archway. “Hey kid, how about I show you mine.” John implied. “Sure” Tony said eagerly. John snapped his fingers and a small vortex of wind formed on the tip of his fingers. Crystalized pieces of metal then appeared as they began to dance and move to the motions of the wind. The crystalized metal made dancing colorful light reflections on the walls.   
“That’s so cool. So, the four of you have elemental powers” he looked down with a sad look “I wish I had powers like that” he said sadly. John and Clark got on either side of him.

“You will” Clark said as he rubbed his back.  
“Yeah you just have to learn how to channel that power” John said as he gave a warm comforting smile.  
“Can you teach me how” Tony pleaded, spirits back up.  
“Sure, but we have to take you to school now”   
“Okay but what about traffic we’re late” Tony said as he looked at the clock.  
“What do you need to worry about traffic when you can fly” John said as he grabbed him with his left arm. There was a gust of wind and Tony saw he was suddenly in the sky above the house.   
“How ‘d we get up here” Tony asked yelling as he buried his face into John’s chest.   
“Teleportation via wind” He yelled over the roaring winds. “Get us down, we’re going to fall” Tony yelled voice muffled by John’s chest.   
“It’s okay you can look” he heard Clark say. He pulled away from John’s chest and saw a sphere of green wind formed around the two of them making them float in the center. Clark was in a smaller water version. 

“How is this possible” Tony asked. He looked in amazement at the sphere around the two of them and the one around Clark. “When we manipulate our elemental magic like this it generates a charged anti-gravity field that allows us to, well, fly” Clark explained. “Now that’s explained. Shall we get going” said John as they flew off towards the school.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name of main character has been changed to Arcus "Tony Eric Halliwell

Oliver and Barry were in the respective classrooms. They both heard a bustle of commotion coming from outside. The two teachers met on the way out. "Have any clue what is going on?" Barry asked Oliver as they walked side by side through the hallway. Oliver adjusted his tie. "Don't know. But I have a feeling of what it is" Barry looked at him and saw that his whole demeanor changed.

When they got to the site of the commotion they noticed students were gathered around the school courtyard. "What are all you, students doing here," asked Oliver in a deep voice. A girl tall for her age pointed " Its Arcus he's..." Her voice trailed off when an oh my god came out of her and a few of the other students' mouths. Constantine had Arcus dipped his tongue in his mouth. 

Barry was about to tell Oliver not to do anything rash when he was already beside "What the hell do you think you're doing," Oliver asked as he tore them apart. "I was kissing him," John answered.   
"Yeah, I see that I meant why the hell you kissing him and in front of students of all things," Oliver said stand-offish. "I was doing him a favor," John justified himself. "By embarrassing him," Oliver shouted arguing back. "Why are you always such an asshole?" John shouted as he got into Oliver's face. "Why are you always such a horrifically bad influential dick" Oliver spouted back at him. "You know what I don't need this" John shouted as he turned around and started walking away. He was interrupted when he was pulled back by a firm hand on his shoulder holding him in place.

"I'm not through with you yet," Oliver said hand on John's shoulder. "Don't test me" John warned him knocking his hand off with his arm. Before it escalated Barry stepped in "Hey in case you haven't noticed, the boy you've been arguing about ran off in tears, Clark called Ms. Danvers, Ms. Smoak, Ms. West and Ms. Snow to take in our classes while we search for him" Barry turned to the other students "The rest of you get to class" he constructed them. students held back as the rest of them left. "I told you, students, to go get to class" Barry was to go into full lecture mode when he recognized them. "You're one of those kids that are always hanging out with him," Oliver said pointing at them. "The ones who created that cartoon club" John scoffed. He sighed "Anime" they corrected. "Whatever, what do you want," John said irritated. "I know where Arcus is at" the boy answered. "I'll lead you to him"

They walked until they got to the clubroom building. They reached a certain door where it said 'Digidestined Detective Agency' on it. There were twenty-eight cute, little, digital pixelated characters that appeared to be animated. They seemed to be real. "They are real and by the way, my name is William Clayton" He then pulled a strange device out of his pocket. He held it straight out and a beam of light hit the door making an unlocking sound. The sprites moved to make an arrangement on the sign. They appeared to start dancing in place. Then, a light enveloped the door as it became its own spatial door as it led to another place."Well, follow me," William said.

When the four teachers went through after him they arrived in a digital cyberspace. "What is this place?" asked Clark. "This is the digital world" William answered him as he continued walking. "Or at least the entrance to it" The teachers gave the kid a look, William ignored them and kept talking. "You know those sprites, well they're known as digital monsters "Digimon" for short. They're one of the many anime species that live in this digital subspace" The four teachers looked at each other then at him and stopped walking. "Wait a minute, anime characters are real," Barry asked. "Well yeah, so are characters from cartoons, manga, comic books, books, video games and even fan fiction. Actually, people who write fan fiction are known as what we DigiDestined call "Conduits". Basically, they are those that can tap into the energy of the lives of others other dimensions and spit it out into their writing" William explained as he began walking away.

William stopped a moment as he put his hand out in front of him and a holographic keyboard appeared in front of his hand. He typed something in and giant doors appeared. As they opened, colored lights shot out and into the teachers' phones. Red for Barry, Green for Oliver, Orange for Constantine and Blue for Clark. A few seconds passed and their phones glowed and turned into a high tech device. "What is this thing," Oliver asked as him and the others held it up to their faces. "Those are digivices they'll allow you to go into digital spaces."

"Will it take us to see Arcus?" John of them asked. "Yes, but what you see must be kept a secret, understand" The teachers nodded as they then pointed their digivices toward the entrance and were beamed through not knowing what horrors or wonders were on the other side.


End file.
